


Rose Rooted in Scar

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *亚瑟·柯克兰文身的由来。非情趣施虐。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Rose Rooted in Scar

这是一具过于年轻的身体，纤细、单薄、苍白、嶙峋，游离于男孩与少年模糊的边界。他用掌心托着瘦削的膝骨，滚金边的吊袜带被解开，轻飘飘地落下去，像一只翅膀残缺着坠落的蝴蝶。

隔着一层亚麻布料，法兰西的手轻轻覆在英格兰的腿根上。他神色淡漠，喉咙里却发出喟叹般的询问。

“这里的伤口愈合了吗？”

亚瑟知道他指的是什么。弗朗西斯的手是温热的，如炽热的火舌攀附在那些交错凌乱的疤痕上。早已长好的伤口仿佛再度被撕裂，翻出赤红黏连的血肉，再从骨头上褪下，将他的知觉、他的荣耀、他的自尊扯得七零八落。

沉睡了一百多年的噬骨般的疼痛被唤醒了。他微不可察地颤抖起来，望着弗朗西斯的目光里陡然多了一份恳求的意味。

“你要剜开它？”

“你应该知道，这是你咎由自取。”

这句话仿佛是最终的、最有力的宣判。最后一丝血色从亚瑟脸上消失了，他抿紧嘴唇，放在腰腹上的两只手用了力，不安分地绞在一起。他看起来很虚弱，眼皮有气无力地耷拉下来，低垂的淡金色睫毛在眼下投下一小块淡淡的阴影。

弗朗西斯忽然想起人们屠宰小羊的场景。那时候国王的规矩还没有现在这样森严，他从小领主们的城堡中溜出去，附近就是农人的村庄。曾有那么一次，他从破败的院落里看见屠夫把一只羊羔按在砧板上，那只羊羔长得非常可爱，通体洁白，羊毛蜷曲，又大又黑的眼睛流露出静默的温顺。在对上它眼睛的那一刻，弗朗西斯停下了脚步。他大概是疯了，竟然觉得这畜生有着人的眼神，就像那些邪门故事里罪恶的化身；可是那只羊羔的眼神里看不出半点邪恶，恰恰相反，他看到了无助、绝望和悲哀，仿佛铺天盖地的海水，浸透了那双黑曜石般澄澈透明的眼眸。它要死了，它很清楚地知道这一点，但它没有挣扎，没有反抗，没有任何试图从高悬在头顶的屠刀下逃离的举动，连哀叫也没有，以一副一如既往温柔顺从的姿态，平静且谦卑地接受了它既定的命运，仿佛早就知道这一切都是徒劳无功。

现在亚瑟无声地半躺在他面前，身体舒展，就像那只安静待宰的羊羔。

这是他不得不接受的结果。失败，或者更准确地说，错误地选择了自己的朋友和敌人，下场无非是赌输的惩罚，而惩罚的权利在弗朗西斯手里。

亚瑟原本是来找他谈判的，要求法兰西归还应属于英格兰的领土，这是换取和平的条件。

他沉默了很久，窗外的冷风刮得肆无忌惮。弗朗西斯惬意地靠在椅子上，手指有一搭没一搭地扣着扶手，哒哒的声音沉稳有力，像是宣告死亡来临的钟声。他在等待，等着看这个英国人还能说出什么，用他那些苍白无力的借口，或是那些过于轻的筹码。

“西班牙人在向你们寻求休战。”亚瑟像是终于找回了自己丢失已久的声音，口齿生涩，“这也是他们提出的条件之一。”

“我当然知道。这场仗打得太久了，谁也没有得到好处，的确应该停止。可是应该是安东尼奥来找我谈判，他才是这场仗的另一个主角。”

弗朗西斯抱起胳膊，若有所思地轻轻抚过下巴，皱起眉毛：“那么你呢？你又是以什么身份、以什么资格坐在这里，胆敢跟我提出这样的条件？”

他在唇角攒出一抹讥讽的笑意，像一把淬了剧毒的利刃，毫不掩饰闪烁着凛冽寒光的锋利刃口。这把利刃无疑刺中了亚瑟，正在心口，阻断了全身渐凉的血液和已然艰难的呼吸。他依然沉默地坐在那里，整个人迅速地灰败下去，像一株刚刚抽芽就已经死去的植物。

法兰西很久没有这样快乐过了，在意大利的接连失利和与西班牙谈判的停滞不前让他心情很差，整个巴黎上空乌云密布。一缕阳光穿过云层的缝隙落在窗棂上，现在他终于有些兴奋起来了。

英格兰闭着眼睛，任凭法兰西慢慢褪下包裹在腿上的白色长袜。法国人的动作很轻，很慢，饱含欲望，情人一样暧昧地流过他的身体，仿佛要与他交颈缠绵。但亚瑟知道完全不是这样，这只是该死的弗朗西斯令人费解的奇怪趣味。一柄小刀摆在旁边，离他还有数尺的距离，但他已经完全可以想象当它抵在自己腿根处时冰凉坚硬的触感，以及剜开皮肤时钻心蚀骨的剧痛。

是的，他很清楚弗朗西斯想要做什么，从只言片语的对话和看似温柔的动作里，他像照镜子一样明了地读出弗朗西斯的想法。一百多年前，这个胜利者在他右腿的腿根上刻下数道伤疤，借此纪念自己夺回的土地，现在他要添上新的，为了这场最后的、彻底的驱逐。

驱逐，英格兰在唇齿间掂量这个沉重如橄榄的词。这不是第一次了，从布汶一役到吉耶纳失陷，这已是他第三次被逐出法兰西的领土。他渴望这片肥沃丰饶的土地，渴望那些富裕密集的村落，他嫉妒弗朗西斯生来就拥有这一切，这些他从未拥有过的东西；他憎恨弗朗西斯不请自来的侵扰，他想要从这个侵略者手中夺走让他骄傲的一切，刀尖刺入心脏后获得报复得逞的恶毒的快意，但他从来没有成功过。此刻他发现百年前的耻辱和痛苦依然在脑海里根深蒂固，一如当下。

那时也是这样，作为可耻的战败者，亚瑟甫一踏上对岸的土地就已经知道何为耻辱。在过去的三百多年里一直属于英格兰的吉耶纳归顺了法兰西，他像一片无助的枯叶，荡悠悠地落到弗朗西斯手里，而后者几乎是不费吹灰之力就抓住了他。

吉耶纳陷落的消息其实没有引起国内太多人的重视，国王疯了，从温切斯特主教与格洛斯特公爵的明争暗斗到王后对约克公爵的不满，宫廷内暗流涌动，谁也没有精力理会在海峡另一端的得失，亚瑟是唯一能抽出空来前往法国的人。于是法国人抓住了他，把他扭送到查理和弗朗西斯面前，陌生的宫廷和陌生的脸庞，像一只羊不慎闯进了狼窝。

“你从来不肯尊重你的君主国——当然，现在已经不是了。所有你从我这里夺走的东西，总有一天要还回来。”弗朗西斯的声音很温柔，一把刀悄无声息地割断了亚瑟的长袜。

“我得想个法子，让你长长记性。你瞧，今天这事很值得铭记在心，不是吗？”刀尖贴在敏感的大腿内侧，温柔地游移着，仿佛情人缱绻的摩挲。

“我每从你手里夺回一片领土、每抓回一个跟你同流合污的愚蠢弟弟，就在你身上划下一刀，两百年前那一次的和这一次的。或许只有这样才能让你这个没记性的脑子感到点畏惧。你觉得如何？”

亚瑟想，弗朗西斯大概也疯了，就像亨利一样。会有这样可怕的、残忍的想法，当然是疯了。可是弗朗西斯的表情异常平静，就像儿时每一次再普通不过的交谈。

“你疯了。”他说，牙齿开始打颤。

弗朗西斯对他扬起微笑，很怪异，亚瑟不知道这是默认还是安抚。但他没有时间思考了；弗朗西斯沉下手腕，在瓷白的腿根上划下第一道凌厉的口子。

“安茹。”他淡淡地说。

英格兰痛苦地哀号起来，叫声凄厉嘶哑，像被折断翅膀的老鸹。他一边大叫一边下意识地想要抬腿收拢，但他的脚踝被锁在沉重的镣铐里，弗朗西斯用力按着他，腿根酸疼得无法动弹分毫。阴冷的空气丝丝缕缕地渗进伤口，牵扯血管和筋骨一同痉挛起来，剧痛毒药般蔓延到心脏。最疼痛的一瞬过去后，叫声也随之消失，亚瑟抽着气将上半身蜷缩成一团，刀削般瘦弱的背部弯曲成接近圆形的弧度，像一只佝偻的虾。

弗朗西斯冷冷地看着他。当这具躯体颤抖的幅度慢慢减小到难以察觉，他毫不留情地划下了第二刀。

“布列塔尼。”

光滑的皮肤崩裂开来那一瞬仿佛花苞绽放，首先是一滴一滴渗出的血珠，赤红的、滚烫的、剔透的，让弗朗西斯想起那些来自东方的玛瑙珠子。他曾经无意中扯断了一条塞迪克送来的玛瑙项链，红得发暗的珠子噼里啪啦滚落在地，又高高弹起，像血滴在地上溅起鲜红的花。伤口里滚落的玛瑙珠子逐渐连成一片，宝石被磨碎了，油漆一样冲刷下来，将雪白的肌肤染成启示录里耶路撒冷城墙的颜色，慢慢在地上汪成小小一畦。亚瑟紧紧咬着嘴唇，但喉咙里还是泻出微弱的呻吟，他苍白着脸，惊惧地望着自己不断淌血的大腿，全身剧烈地战栗。  
这副狼狈的模样极大地取悦了弗朗西斯。他抬起手腕，像一个准备进食的优雅贵族，举止得体地将刀子叉向自己的盘中餐。

“缅因。”他轻巧地说，“这些是两百年前的旧账，那时我已经讨回来了。可是你应该记住。”

这是第三刀。仿佛全身的力气也随着血液一起飞速流失了，叫声在喉管里粘滞阻塞，就连挣扎都是对体力的浪费。

旧账？是的，的确是很久以前的事了。那是他最耻辱的一战，在停战协议上签字的时候他的手简直不听使唤，他知道当最后一笔落下，他将失去耗费一百多年积累起来的、历任国王视之高于英格兰本身的几乎所有土地，法兰西那些与他共谋的各怀鬼胎的兄弟们。他后来又抢了回来，以极其野蛮残酷、不讲道义的方式，可是没有用，现在他们还是回到了弗朗西斯手里，这位有着不输女性的漂亮脸庞的兄长下手从来都是阴险毒辣，几百年来谁也不愿真心叫他一声大哥。

英格兰感到生命的消逝，沿着泰晤士河一直漂流到出海口，与茫茫大海融合在一处，带着他所有的希望、梦想与过往的荣光。嘉德勋章褪了色，灰败的尘土将他在普瓦捷和阿金库尔取得的无上荣耀蒙上灰尘，掷到幽深的海底。弗朗西斯在发泄自己的愤怒，他对这一点非常清楚。

“你还活着吗？”弗朗西斯拍了拍他的脸，再次笑起来，“好了，继续算现在的账吧。”

亚瑟侧着头看他，幽绿的眸子里折射出恐惧、绝望和隐隐的请求。他的脖子后面冷汗淋漓，发尾湿漉漉地贴着皮肤，像一只刚从水里捞出的受伤的鸟儿。

“疼？”弗朗西斯问。

亚瑟没有力气回答，但他的眼神无疑是恳切的。

弗朗西斯吐出一个干瘪的单词：“忍着。”

他在已经被划得鲜血淋漓的血肉上再次刻下一道疤痕：“曼恩。”

雪白和绯红交织在全身上下最私密的地方，血迹蜿蜒交汇，有的已经开始干涸，在皮肤上凝固成铁锈般的棕褐色。这一切还没有结束，亚瑟的腿根剧烈地痉挛着，那一小块肌肤已经被反复蹂躏得麻木迟钝，刃尖再次挑开皮肉，但痛楚已经不再那么难以忍受。亚瑟勉力睁开眼睛，他看见明晃晃的刀身浸透暗红，在视野里扭曲模糊，他的感官、他的知觉、他的意识也逐渐剥离这具虚弱的身躯，但他还保持着微微伸长脖颈的姿态，像一只引颈就戮的天鹅。

“诺曼底。”弗朗西斯又划下一刀。

他们两个人都对这个名字再熟悉不过。弗朗西斯那个曾经最不安分、总是野心勃勃的弟弟，弗朗西斯听从他的建议渡过海峡，这是他遇见亚瑟的契机。他还记得那时亚瑟看他的眼神，充满野性的森林里汹涌着野兽般的憎恨与愤怒。

从那时起就开始了。弗朗西斯默不作声地在心里叹气。他早该料到的。诺曼底跟亚瑟待在一起的时间远比自己多，他对这个弟弟的想法了如明镜，却从不说破；这不是他的作风，他更享受狩猎的快感，如蜘蛛耐心地编织一张难以觉察的巨网，等待猎物在沾沾自喜间撞上末路。

他成功了。这个事实让弗朗西斯兴奋不已，他垂下眼睛看那道代表着诺曼底的伤口，贴着旁边满是鲜血的皮肤比划，思考最后一刀要如何落下。

他很快就想好了。于是他抬起刀刃，干净利落地为这场惩罚做一个漂亮的收稍。

“吉耶纳。”

仿佛是为几百年来的纠缠不休合上最后的书页，这声短促的单词里饱含高高在上的挑衅和愉悦。亚瑟无力地伏在他身前，像一个接受审判的犯人，而他用冷静的、庄重的、不含任何感情的语气做出代表着一切结束的最终宣判，无论是这场酷刑，还是亚瑟几百年来蓬勃却可笑的野心。

亚瑟突然回想起那些为数不多的还能算得上是友好的日子。他站在白崖上及膝的草丛里，看见飘扬着蓝底的鸢尾花旗帜的航船逐浪而来，弗朗西斯在对他招手，清冽的海风扬起他长袍的一角，几乎挡尽了那张满是兴奋的脸。

他一动不动地蜷缩在墙角，木然咬着食指指节，泛红的眼角泫然欲泣。弗朗西斯望着亚瑟腿间的一片赤红，几乎兴奋到颤抖：他在英格兰身上留下了印记，他的印记，痛苦、难忘、漫长；此后它将永远留在亚瑟身上，每当英格兰低下头，这些来自法兰西的记忆总是如影随形。

鲜血在大腿上蜿蜒爬行，向四面八方蔓延到后臀、膝盖、小腿和脚踝，赤色将瓷白打碎割裂，仿佛一株妖冶的荆棘贴着肌肤生长繁茂，枝条缓慢而诡异地舒展。

弗朗西斯觉得很美。被凌虐后生出的残缺凄艳，一切都是他亲手打造。

此时此刻，那条被他用尖刀凌虐过的大腿久违地露出全貌，一如百年前。弗朗西斯往腿根瞥了一眼，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“你把这些伤口装饰成了刺青？”

亚瑟犹豫了一下：“是的。”

他恨这些伤口，它们太难看了。原本细白的大腿上就此多出了数道狰狞的疤痕，像某种令人厌恶的黑色爬虫，他在噩梦中神经质地扯开这些扭曲的线，于是早已愈合的伤口再次如花瓶般迸裂，于静默中张口无声嘲笑。它们不断提醒他回忆自己的懦弱、屈辱和无能，过往的伤口被反复扒拉翻搅，血淋淋地牵扯绵长的痛。

弗朗西斯想让他痛苦，这方法很成功。普通人类留在亚瑟身上的伤很快就能恢复如初，但弗朗西斯给他的伤害是持久的。他尽力使自己的行坐站立显得与从前无二，但敏锐的玛格丽特依然察觉到了异常。

她温柔地询问他。在王后洞察一切的目光里，亚瑟无所遁形。王后来自安茹，这其中第一道伤疤代表的那片土地，在弗朗西斯所有的兄弟里，他是继诺曼底后第二个踏上英格兰国土的那位，比诺曼底还要嚣张，现在早已被弗朗西斯制服了。安茹，这个名字在亚瑟的口腔里泛起苦涩，他觉得腿根又开始隐隐作痛。

得知他受了怎样的折磨，玛格丽特脸上流露出感同身受的怜悯与不忍。她把亚瑟的脑袋揽进怀里，像一个慈爱的母亲。

“我想装饰那些疤痕。”亚瑟说，“它们无法消失，可是我不喜欢它们。”

善解人意的王后没有反驳：“当然。你想要装饰成怎样的图案？”

亚瑟沉默着抬起头，看到国王佩剑上兰开斯特家族的家徽，一朵盛放的红色玫瑰。

“玫瑰吧。”他说。

为他装饰伤疤的人手艺很好，他几乎不觉得疼痛，或者说与弗朗西斯的惩罚相比不过尔尔。那些难看可怖的疤痕被巧妙地盖了过去，装饰者用那些丑陋的线条为玫瑰勾边，绘出半掩欲开的层层花瓣和横刺丛生的细长枝叶，浇注绯红和翠绿，在疤痕上盛开的玫瑰鲜妍明媚，仿佛真的拥有生命。

亚瑟合上腿，玫瑰便隐入密林深处。

装饰者虔诚地半跪在他身前，仿佛能以此为那朵玫瑰注入一丝活气。

“您将如这玫瑰一般，从触目惊心的伤痕里挣扎生出最美的花朵。”

那位忠诚的先生早已不在人世。他的祝愿很好，或许也会成真，但不是现在，在他说出这句话的一百多年之后，英格兰要再次为自己的鲁莽冒进和轻率的抉择付出代价，而法兰西是他的行刑人。

“我喜欢这个图案，但它还不够完美。”弗朗西斯说，冰冷的刀刃在大腿内侧的玫瑰附近若即若离地逡巡，仿佛高悬的达摩克斯之剑。

剧痛从大腿攀上脑际的时候，亚瑟死死咬住了自己的手，牙齿深深陷进肉里。他不会再像第一次那样哀叫了，这没有用处，也不会求得弗朗西斯心软丝毫，不过徒增这施虐者的得意和残忍；他感到血从伤口里涌出，重新浸润那些被自己千方百计掩藏在鲜花下的疤痕，从粗糙的缝隙里渗透深入，野兽般撕咬旧伤，凶狠、残暴、如烈火灼烧。

“加莱。”他听见弗朗西斯平静的声音。

被牢牢制住的英格兰仿佛一条摔过脑袋的鱼，他在挣扎，但很轻微，完全不足以挣脱弗朗西斯的手。这一刀划在以往伤疤凑成的刺青旁边，凌厉短促的一点，仿佛一片脱落枯萎的花瓣，赤红的蜜浆沿着花瓣飘落的轨迹缓缓流下，缠绕成崎岖的藤蔓。

亚瑟侧着身子，觉得腰部被什么东西烙得很疼。那是几十年前弗朗西斯从自己脖子上摘下来后为他戴上的项链，是弗朗西斯拉拢他、向他示好的尝试，可惜没有成功：亚瑟选择了安东尼奥，就像这次一样。

他来的时候觉得不合适，于是把项链从脖子上取了下来。从它第一次贴紧亚瑟皮肤的那一刻起，沾染了弗朗西斯的温度就一直没有离开过。

“我一次又一次忍让，我总是愿意给你机会。可是你每一次都让我失望。”弗朗西斯的声音听起来很幽远，像是来自云端。

“我还能相信你吗？”

亚瑟没有回答。这看起来似乎又是一次机会，或许是出自怜悯，又或许是出自施虐者突如其来的不忍。但他没有勇气给出肯定的答复。

弗朗西斯突然俯下身吻他，将掌心里的腿高高抬起，嘴唇贴在淌血的玫瑰上。他割开皮肤的动作没有丝毫迟疑，覆在被自己凌虐过的腿根上的吻却极尽温柔。这个动作相当暧昧，但温热的血液浸染他的唇齿，他感到泛着凉意的皮肤在唇下颤抖，像奄奄一息的蝴蝶。

英格兰像一块被随意丢弃在地上的破布，无声无息地皱成一团。他会好起来的，而且很快，只是不是现在。


End file.
